the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Jon Stark
Jon Stark is the Warden of the North and Hand of the King serving on the Small Council of King Edmund I Baelish. He is the eldest son of the deceased Rickard Stark and his widowed wife, Leona Stark, as well as the twin sibling of Argella Stark. Known in the North to be an honourable, fair and firm Lord of Winterfell, Jon has little affection in the South due to his northern ideals and characteristics. He is accompanied by Ice, a white wolf, named for the stolen ancestral Valyrian Steel Greatsword that belonged to House Stark prior to being smelted down into Oathkeeper and Widow's Wail by House Lannister; Jon has since reclaimed the former. As such, Jon is known amongst those in the North as the White Wolf. Appearance "You look every inch your father at his age." - Torghen Umber to Jon Stark. Jon is undoubtedly a Stark. It can be seen in his hair kept tied behind his head, resting above his lip and the lower regions of his face albeit it lightly, showing nothing but the skin left uncovered and the darkness of his strands; comparable in colour to the night sky. And his suspicious eyes told a similar tale, appearing so very dark they may as well blend in amongst the pupils, providing such a strong contrast to his pale, northern skin - even if it has somewhat darkened due to his time in King’s Landing. Jon doesn’t seem to be terribly fierce outside of a scar or two, nor does he stand incredibly tall; instead at a humbling 5’10” when compared to other Northerners, and expressing the stereotypical iciness of House Stark. And his clothing is still typical of the Northerners, but King’s Landing isn’t as welcoming to the fur cloaks that Lord Stark would otherwise of worn in his own quiet, isolated homeland. History Pup (364 - 374 AC) "You're like Rickard, whether you like it or not. Stop fighting it." ''- Cregan Stark to Jon Jon Stark had entered the realm on a night often remembered for being especially cold, even for the North. It was bitter but such a thing did little to slow the first-born of Rickard Stark; he roared on his entry, but simmered soon after - much unlike his sister, Argella was silent all throughout. Jon had found refuge in the arms of his father as endearing glances were thrown towards him from Leona, his mother. But Rickard rarely held the boy, and his birth marked the first of very few. He was as cold as the lands he lived in, some might say. But Jon spent his earlier days in the shadow of Lord Cregan Stark, his grandfather, parading about behind him - interested in everything the proud Lord Stark had to say or do, and especially the tales of the beast he once kept company; since buried beneath the godswood, not awaiting Cregan in the crypts. Meanwhile, Rickard paraded about the North on missions for diplomacy and befriended several Northlords with his own melancholic nature, most notably being Lord Umber. It was in 370 AC that King Petyr the Pious sought to convert the Ironborn and as a loyal servant of the Crown, Lord Cregan attempted to provide his aid. But, Lord Cregan had met a grave most foul that robbed Winterfell of its loudest, most favoured presence. It was a dire time, and the Stark children had grown incredibly glum for the time-being. Rickard had returned to take the position of Lord Stark, Warden of the North and even further detached themselves from the family that sought his love, delving deeper into the interests of the North as Jon only ever sought his validation. The Heir to Winterfell did their best to lift the spirits of those around him through his naive and playful nature, but little was possible for some time. Argella, most of all, had received such a dreaded wound. Jon eventually ceased his attempts and focused elsewhere in his attempts to receive the admiration of his Lord father. He trained with the likes of Harlon Cassel the Master-at-Arms extensively and showed natural affinity towards swordplay and his confidence grew, but attention from Rickard continued to wane whilst the attention of Leona had doubled, working for two. It troubled Jon, but he found distractions in his constant adventuring and mischief. He even discovered a newfound confidence when it came to utilising swords, regardless of whether or not it was against a dummy, Harlon, or his brothers. But, Jon had soon found themselves as a tool for bolstering relations, having been sent to Highgarden to act as a ward for Lord Loras Tyrell. Wolf in the Garden (374 - 380 AC) ''"It's too hot, and it smells weird." ''- Jon Stark in Highgarden Stark was initially hesitant when he took for the Kingsroad, accompanied by members of the household guard that escorted the Heir to Winterfell towards Highgarden. Jon remembered the gradual change in landscape and temperature, noting the North was not the extent of everything in the realm. But, after some time Jon had grown accustomed to the Reach and befriended Leo Tyrell, spending his days alongside the future Lord Paramount of the Mander. He remained so very adventurous and playful, but often acting in retaliation to Leo that took charge over the two. Jon met many faces in his adolescence, be it notable Lords or members of royal families such as Roland Baelish. Jon continued to train having proven more adept than Leo quite early on, but one might suppose it was the savagery of the North. And as the two grew in age, the attention of ladies had been granted to them, but Leo was far more confident in that regard than Jon. He made his rare attempts, but fell flat on his face. He decided a sword was more his speed before returning to Winterfell in 380 AC, a year prior to Brynden’s Rebellion. It was in 381 AC that it began, and at the age of seventeen Jon Stark had ridden off to war alongside the Northern Lords and his own father; full of idealistic values of glory, but the conflicts to come would attempt to crush his spirit. Baring Fangs (381 - 385 AC) ''"If you die, die well." - Rickard to Jon Stark The North had begun their march towards the Riverlands after King Edmund I Baelish had named Lord Rickard Stark his Hand of the King. Rickard took their armies into the Riverlands and fought in several smaller-scaled skirmishes in which Jon learned what it meant to take another life, and proved to be exceptionally skilled in doing so. It might’ve been worrisome to some, but Jon found such pride in fighting alongside his own father. Jon encountered several notable figures on both sides of the rebellion, be them skilled or unskilled nobility, but Andar Royce was the most notable Valemen of the lot. But it was not always glorious victories, and the North found as such when facing against House Frey. The Knights of the Vale loyal to Brynden Baelish and the Faith Militant came in rapidly, decimating the northern army in 383 AC. Rickard fell in the conflict that ensued after an arrow pierced their heart before the North retreated, and whilst the corpse of Rickard came with them, many were left behind - wounded. The Faith Militant tried to coerce Old Gods followers into abandoning their beliefs in favour of the Seven, and those that didn’t were executed. It was an event known as the Tragedy at the Twins, bringing an added hatred towards House Frey, the Faith Militant and several Houses in the Vale from Jon Stark, now the Warden of the North. Harrenhal was soon surrounded by the armies that remained loyal to the Crown, and soon Brynden Baelish rode his men out in one final conflict that saw their destruction and the capture of Brynden themselves. King Edmund had once named Rickard Stark the Hand of the King, but the previous Lord Stark had failed to even begin his tenure. The King had kept their promise to the North and for their loyalty and loss, named Jon Stark his Hand. It was met with skepticism due to the age of the new Hand, but Lord Jon proved themselves capable enough throughout his time and inspired further confidence after his actions against the Essosi a year later. Lord Stark had returned to Winterfell for the first time in four years, having not seen his siblings since the age of seventeen and first took them in his loving embrace as a saddened smile had been expressed over his features. He ventured to the crypts and saw the visage of his father expressed on the stone, but he shed not a single tear. Rickard was a man of war and not of love. Jon never knew if his own father felt pride in his son, or ever even loved him. He would never know, and so after swallowing the lump in his throat and bathed in the light of soft, flickering flames had Jon turned away. Argella, a seemingly ill woman now rather than the girl he left, had shown the wolf pups she discovered when on another trip into the forests alongside her crannogmen companion. Jon took to one that was large, even for a pup, with pale white and dark roots, as well as amber eyes. He named the beast Ice for the sword that was stolen and colour of their fur before travelling to King’s Landing, leaving the North once again. Ice being the only piece of it that was to accompany him, other than the few people. The Hand Wipes (385 - 390 AC) "Sometimes, Jon, I'm reminded that you're too good for the South." - Leo Tyrell Jon Stark has since served as the Hand of the King for Edmund I Baelish of over half a decade, now. He garnered a reputation for being both firm and fair after maintaining most of his northern ideals, but with certain influences from the southern lords that keep the northerner on their toes and with their wits. Stark notably changed from his teenagehood that left for war, becoming somewhat of a loner in the south whilst still struggling with the inadequacies his father left within him. He is without much of a sense of humour and very much reserved. The Hand was approached by Lord Gawen Baratheon with the intent of a marriage alliance and as such the betrothal of Argella Stark to Lothar Baratheon was formed in 389 AC. It was within the same year that Princess Asha Baelish was wed to Lord Andar Royce in King’s Landing, and later held a tournament within the Vale of which Jon placed first in the melee and was rewarded a ceremonial bronze sword. King Edmund I Baelish has since grown deathly ill and sought to host a tournament and feast in King’s Landing to celebrate his life, of which Jon organised alongside other members of the Small Council. It’s a stressful time and it weighs heavily on the Hand of the King, especially with the troubles in the North as is. Timeline * 364 AC - Jon Stark is born to Rickard Stark and Leona Forrester, and minutes later Argella Stark joins them. * 368 AC - Serena Stark is wed to Torghen Umber. House Stark is in attendance when Torghen places first in his own melee. * 370 AC - Lord Cregan Stark is killed during the Subjugation of the Iron Islands, leaving Jon as the Heir to Winterfell as the now Lord Rickard further isolates themselves from the family whilst Jon desperately attempts to garner their attention and admiration. * 374 AC - Rickard Stark and Loras Tyrell bolster relations by sending Jon to Highgarden to ward. He befriends Leo Tyrell, having made a friend for life in the ever-confident Reachmen. * 380 AC - Jon returns to Winterfell after concluding his wardship in the Reach. * 381 AC - Brynden’s Rebellion begins and the North marches to the Riverlands through the Neck, and Rickard Stark is named Hand of the King. The North fights in several skirmishes and battles. * 383 AC - The Siege of the Twins is lifted by the Knights of the Vale and Faith Militant. Rickard Stark is killed in the process, and Lord Jon Stark becomes the Warden of the North and takes control of the armies. The Faith Militant executes the Old Gods worshippers that refuse to convert, an event thereafter known as the Tragedy at the Twins. * 384 AC - Brynden’s Rebellion ends outside of Harrenhal, and Jon Stark is named Hand of the King. He returns to Winterfell to bury his father in the crypts and is given a wolf pup he named Ice before travelling to King’s Landing alongside several others. * 387 AC - Jon attends the wedding of Leo Tyrell and Gwynn Greyjoy at Highgarden. * 389 AC - Argella Stark and Lothar Baratheon are betrothed, and Jon is in attendance to the wedding of Asha Baelish and Andar Royce, placing first in the melee that followed. * 390 AC - The Hand of the King organises a tournament to celebrate the life of the dying King Edmund I Baelish, calling for all Lords and Ladies to be in attendance. Family Tree Supporting Characters * Ice - It might be strange to see such a strong and mutual connection between man and beast, and one may even deem it drenched in the magic of the First Men. But it is simply not the case - Ice and Jon are their own favoured companions. He is a wolf of the North and one with pale, white fur with dark roots but with amber eyes. Ice is a fiercely loyal creature that maintains a similar nature to their own master, or closest friend. * Robb Stark (Archetype: Warrior - Swords) - Jon spends his time in King’s Landing as Hand of the King and has for quite some time, and as such the responsibility of maintaining the North in their stead is bestowed upon Robb. He, much like Jon, can be considered far too inexperienced in life to man such positions, but it fast tracked his maturity through the aid of several trusted advisors. * Maester Rodrick (Archetype: Scholar - The Maester of Winterfell has proven to be a friendly and welcomed face among the Northerners since the rule of Lord Rickon Stark, even if arriving on the tail-end. He aided in raising the children of Lord Cregan and Lord Rickard. Rodrik is a faithful servant, loyal to the wolves of Winterfell and of a kind heart. * Cley Forrester (Archetype: Warrior - Two-Handed) - Uncle Cley, the children of Rickard Stark might call him, but others would refer to him as his title: Captain of the Household Guard at Winterfell. He is an experienced warrior and an honorary Stark himself, but he is not without his sharp-tongue and wit that co-exists with his often smug smile. * Harlon Cassel (Archetype: General) - Harlon often works side-by-side with Cley as the Master-at-Arms and despite being only older by a few, insignificant years, both could not be further from one another. He can often be thought of as a grump, plagued by a sour-mood and a constant grimace that might speak of disdain if not for his decades of service to House Stark and compassion granted to the pups that have since grown into fully-fledged wolves. He trained Jon, Robb, Beron and Dorren. He even kept Rickard’s skills sharp, but apparently not sharp enough. * Meryn (Archetype: Negotiator) - He’s an aged, smooth talking commonfolk that comes from… somewhere. Jon doesn’t have much in the way of an idea, but he’s proven to be far more diplomatic and less stubborn than the Lord Stark. Category:House Stark Category:Wardens Category:Northerner Category:Small Council